Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień czterdziesty trzeci
Zebrano się jak zazwyczaj i margrabia, widząc wszystkich czekających w milczeniu, zaczął w te słowa: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII MARGRABIEGO TORRES ROVELLAS Mówiłem wam, jak sprzeniewierzywszy się dwa razy Elwirze, za pierwszym doznałem bolesnych wyrzutów sumienia, za drugim zaś nie wiedziałem, czy znowu mam je sobie czynić, czy też wcale o nich nie myśleć. Zresztą mogę wam zaręczyć, że zawsze jednakowo kochałem moją kuzynkę i równie płomienne pisywałem do niej listy. Mentor mój, pragnąc za wszelką cenę wyleczyć mnie z romansowości, pozwalał sobie czasami na czyny, które wychodziły nieco z zakresu jego powołania. Udając, że o niczym nie wie, wystawiał mnie na pokusy, którym nigdy nie zdołałem się oprzeć; wszelako miłość moja dla Elwiry była zawsze jednakowa i z niecierpliwością wyglądałem chwili udzielenia mi przez kancelarię apostolską dyspensy na małżeństwo. Nareszcie pewnego dnia Ricardi kazał przywołać mnie i Santeza. Postawa jego była uroczysta, zrozumieliśmy więc, że ma dla nas jakąś ważną wiadomość. Złagodziwszy surowość twarzy łagodnym uśmiechem, rzekł: - Sprawa wasza jest załatwiona, chociaż nie bez wielkich trudności. Wprawdzie dość łatwo udzielamy dyspensy dla niektórych krajów katolickich, ale inaczej rzecz się ma z Hiszpanią, gdzie wiara jest czystsza i zasady jej ściślej zachowywane. Pomimo to Jego Świątobliwość, zważając na liczne pobożne fundacje, jakie rodzina Rovellas założyła w Ameryce, zważając nadto, że błąd obojga dzieci był następstwem nieszczęść rzeczonej rodziny, nie zaś owocem rozpustnego wychowania, Jego Świątobliwość, powtarzam, rozwiązał węzły pokrewieństwa, jakie was między sobą na ziemi łączyły. Będą one zarówno rozwiązane w niebie; jednakowoż - aby nie zachęcać tym przykładem młodzieży do wpadania w podobne błędy - nakazane wam jest nosić na szyi różaniec o stu ziarnach i przez trzy lata codziennie go odmawiać. Oprócz tego macie wystawić kościół dla teatynów z Veracruz. Teraz mam zaszczyt złożyć ci, mój młody przyjacielu, jako też przyszłej margrabinie życzenia wszelkich pomyślności i szczęścia. Możecie wyobrazić sobie moją radość. Czym prędzej pobiegłem po breve Jego Świątobliwości i w dwa dni potem wyjechaliśmy z Rzymu. Pędziliśmy dzień i noc, wreszcie stanęliśmy w Burgos. Ujrzałem Elwirę, która przez ten czas jeszcze wypiękniała. Pozostawało nam tylko prosić dwór o potwierdzenie naszego małżeństwa, ale Elwira była już panią swego majątku, nie zbywało nam więc na przyjaciołach. Otrzymaliśmy upragnione potwierdzenie, do którego dwór dołączył dla mnie tytuł margrabiego Torres Rovellas. Odtąd zajęto się wyłącznie sukniami, klejnotami i tym podobnymi kłopotami, tak rozkosznymi dla młodej dziewczyny mającej zostać małżonką. Tkliwa jednak Elwira mało zwracała uwagi na te przygotowania i zajmowała się tylko szczęściem swego narzeczonego. Nadeszła wreszcie chwila naszego związku. Dzień wydawał mi się nieznośnie długi, obrzęd bowiem miał odbyć się dopiero wieczorem w kaplicy letniego domu, który posiadaliśmy niedaleko od Burgos. Przechadzałem się po ogrodzie dla zagłuszenia trawiącej mnie niecierpliwości, następnie usiadłem na ławce i zacząłem zastanawiać się nad moim postępowaniem, tak mało godnym tego anioła, z którym wkrótce miałem się połączyć. Przypominając sobie wszystkie popełnione przeniewierstwa, naliczyłem aż do dwunastu. Natenczas wyrzuty sumienia znowu, owładnęły moją duszą i gorzko sam na siebie wyrzekając, rzekłem: - Nieszczęsny niewdzięczniku, pomyślałżeś o skarbie, jaki ci przeznaczono, o tej boskiej istocie, która wzdycha i oddycha tylko dla ciebie, która kocha cię nad życie i która do kogo innego nigdy słowa nawet nie przemówiła? Podczas tego aktu skruchy usłyszałem, jak dwie garderobiane Elwiry usiadły na ławce przypartej do przeciwnej strony szpaleru i zaczęły między sobą rozmowę. Pierwsze zaraz słowa zwróciły całą moją uwagę. - Cóż więc, Manuelo - rzekła jedna z dziewczyn - nasza pani musi się bardzo cieszyć, że będzie mogła kochać naprawdę i dać prawdziwe dowody miłości, zamiast tych drobiazgowych oznak przychylności, jakie tak hojnie rozdawała zalotnikom u kraty? - Mówisz zapewne - odrzekła druga - o tym nauczycielu gitary, który całował ją ukradkiem w rękę udając, że uczy ją przebierać palcami po strunach. - Wcale nie - odpowiedziała pierwsza - mówię tu o tuzinie miłostek, wprawdzie niewinnych, ale którymi nasza pani bawiła się i na swój sposób do nich zachęcała. Naprzód ten mały bakałarz, który ją uczył geografii - o! ten kochał się szalenie, dała mu też za to pęk włosów, tak że następnego dnia nie wiedziałam, jak ją mam uczesać. Później ów wygadany administrator, który donosił o stanie jej majątków i zawiadamiał ją o dochodach. Ten to miał swoje sposoby, obsypywał naszą panią pochwałami i upajał pochlebstwem. Dała mu też za to swoją sylwetkę portretową, dała ze sto razy przez kratę rękę do pocałowania, a co kwiatów i bukiecików nawzajem sobie posyłali! Nie przypominam sobie w tej chwili dalszego ciągu rozmowy, ale mogę was zapewnić, że do tuzina ani jednego nie zabrakło. Byłem wstrząśnięty. Zapewne, Elwira okazywała swoim zalotnikom względy w gruncie rzeczy niewinne, były to raczej dziecinady, ale Elwira, jaką sobie wyobrażałem, nie powinna była pozwolić sobie nawet na najmniejszy pozór przeniewierstwa. Teraz wyznaję, że rozumowanie moje było cale niedorzeczne. Elwira od pierwszych lat życia mówiła tylko o miłości, należało mi zatem zrozumieć, że - zamiłowana w rozmowie o tym przedmiocie, nie tylko ze mną będzie o nim rozmawiała. Nigdy nie byłbym uwierzył w takie postępowanie, ale przekonany na własne uszy, poczułem się zawiedziony i pogrążyłem się w smutku. Wtem dano mi znać, że wszystko już jest gotowe. Wszedłem do kaplicy z twarzą zmienioną, która zdziwiła moją matkę i zaniepokoiła narzeczoną. Sam ksiądz zmieszał się i nie wiedział, czy ma nas pobłogosławić. W końcu dał nam ślub, ale mogę wam śmiało wyznać, że nigdy tak gorąco oczekiwany dzień tak źle nie spełnił pokładanych w nim nadziei. W nocy było inaczej. Bożek małżeństwa, zapaliwszy swoje pochodnie, osłonił nas welonem swoich pierwszych rozkoszy. Wszystkie miłostki uleciały Elwirze z pamięci, a nieznane dotychczas uniesienie wypełniło jej serce miłością i wdzięcznością. Cała należała do swego małżonka. Nazajutrz oboje mieliśmy wygląd ludzi szczęśliwych, jakżeż zresztą mógłbym trwać w moim smutku! Ludzie, którzy przeszli przez życie, wiedzą, że wśród wszystkich jego darów nie ma niczego, co można by porównać ze szczęściem, jakim obdarza nas młoda małżonka, wnosząc w małżeńskie łoże tyle nie zgłębionych tajemnic, tyle nie urzeczywistnionych marzeń, tyle rozkosznych myśli. Czymże jest reszta życia wobec tych dni, spędzonych między świeżym wspomnieniem słodkich przeżyć a zwodniczymi złudzeniami na przyszłość, którą nadzieja zdobi w najpiękniejsze barwy. Przyjaciele naszego domu przez pewien czas zostawili nas w naszym upojeniu samym sobie, ale kiedy uznali, że już jesteśmy w stanie z nimi rozmawiać, zaczęli rozbudzać w nas chęć dostąpienia zaszczytów. Hrabia Rovellas spodziewał się był niegdyś otrzymać tytuł granda, my więc, zdaniem naszych przyjaciół, powinni byliśmy przyprowadzić jego zamiar do skutku; nie tylko dla nas samych winniśmy to uczynić, ale również dla dzieci, którymi niebo miało nas w przyszłości obdarzyć. Jaki by nie był skutek naszych starań, moglibyśmy później żałować takiego zaniedbania, a zawsze lepiej jest zawczasu oszczędzić sobie wyrzutów. Byliśmy w wieku, w którym ludzie zwykli postępować za radami otaczających, pozwoliliśmy więc zawieźć się do Madrytu. Wicekról, dowiedziawszy się o naszych zamysłach, napisał za nami list pełen najusilniejszych poleceń. Z początku pozory zdawały się nam sprzyjać, ale były to tylko pozory, które niebawem przybrały na się zwodnicze kształty dworskie i nigdy się nie urzeczywistniły. Zawiedzione nadzieje martwiły przyjaciół naszego domu i - na nieszczęście - moją matkę, która byłaby wszystko oddała na świecie, żeby tylko ujrzeć swego małego Lonzeta grandem hiszpańskim. Wkrótce biedna kobieta wpadła w przewlekłą chorobę i poznała, ze niewiele już pozostaje jej do życia. Natenczas, pomyślawszy naprzód o zbawieniu duszy, zapragnęła przede wszystkim zostawić dowody wdzięczności uczciwym mieszkańcom miasteczka Villaca, którzy tak nas kochali, gdy byliśmy w biedzie. Zwłaszcza rada była coś uczynić dla alkada i dla proboszcza. Matka moja nic nie miała swego, ale Elwira z chęcią postanowiła dopomóc jej w tak szlachetnych celach i posłała im dary przewyższające chęci mojej matki. Dawni nasi przyjaciele, dowiedziawszy się o szczęściu, jakie ich spotkało, przybyli do Madrytu i otoczyli łoże swej dobrodziejki. Matka porzucała nas szczęśliwych, bogatych i jeszcze kochających się nawzajem. Ostatnie jej chwile były pełne słodyczy. Spokojnie zasnęła snem wieczystym i w tym jeszcze życiu odebrała pewną część nagród, na jakie zasługiwała przez swoje cnoty, a zwłaszcza przez swą niewypowiedzianą dobroć. Niedługo potem spadły na nas nieszczęścia. Dwóch synów, jakimi Elwira mnie obdarzyła, po krótkiej chorobie zeszło z tego świata. Wtedy tytuł granda przestał już nas nęcić, zaprzestaliśmy dalszych zabiegów i postanowiliśmy udać się do Meksyku, gdzie stan naszych interesów wymagał naszej obecności. Zdrowie margrabiny było znacznie nadwerężone i lekarze utrzymywali, że podróż morska może ją do sił powrócić. Wybraliśmy się więc w drogę i po dziesięciotygodniowej żegludze, która w istocie wywarła nader zbawienny wpływ na zdrowie margrabiny, wylądowaliśmy w Veracruz. Elwira przybyła do Ameryki nie tylko zupełnie zdrowa, ale piękniejsza niż kiedykolwiek. Zastaliśmy w Veracruz jednego z pierwszych oficerów wicekróla, wysłanego na powitanie nas i przeprowadzenie do Meksyku. Człowiek ten wiele opowiadał nam o wspaniałości hrabiego de Peńa Velez i o obyczajach, jakie panują na jego dworze. Wiedzieliśmy już o niektórych szczegółach przez stosunki z Ameryką. Zaspokoiwszy zupełnie dumę, wicekról rozniecił w sobie gwałtowną skłonność do kobiet i nie mogąc być szczęśliwym w małżeństwie, szukał pociechy w ujmującym i grzecznym obejściu z kobietami, jakim przed laty odznaczało się towarzystwo hiszpańskie. Niedługo bawiliśmy w Veracruz i odbyliśmy podróż do Meksyku z wszelkimi wygodami. Jak wiecie, stolica ta leży pośród jeziora: noc już zapadła, gdy przybyliśmy na brzeg. Wkrótce spostrzegliśmy ze sto gondoli oświeconych lampionami. Najwspanialsza wysunęła się naprzód, przybiła do lądu i ujrzeliśmy wychodzącego z niej wicekróla, który zwracając się do mojej małżonki, rzekł: - Córko nieporównana kobiety, której nie przestałem dotąd uwielbiać! Sądziłem, że to niebo nie pozwoliło ci wejść w związek ze mną, ale widzę, że nie zamierzało ono pozbawić świata najpiękniejszej jego ozdoby, za co składam mu dzięki. Pójdź, piękna Elwiro, zdobić naszą półkulę, która, posiadając ciebie, nie będzie miała czego zazdrościć Staremu Światu. Wicekról uczynił uwagę, że Elwira tak dalece się zmieniła, że nigdy nie byłby jej poznał. - Wszelako - dodał - pamiętam cię daleko młodszą i nie powinnaś się dziwić, że krótkowzroki śmiertelnik w róży nie poznaje pączka. Następnie zaszczycił mnie uściskiem i wprowadził nas oboje do swojej gondoli. Po półgodzinnej żegludze przybiliśmy do pływającej wyspy, która dzięki pomysłowemu urządzeniu wyglądała zupełnie jak prawdziwa; okrywały ją pomarańczowe drzewa i mnóstwo innych krzewów, a mimo to utrzymywała się na powierzchni wody. Wyspę tę można było popychać na różne strony jeziora i tak cieszyć się coraz nowym widokiem. W Meksyku często można widzieć podobnego rodzaju budowy, zwane chinampas. Na wyspie stał okrągły budynek rzęsiste oświecony i brzmiący z daleka głośną muzyką. Wkrótce spostrzegliśmy, że lampiony układają się w kształt monogramu Elwiry. Zbliżając się do brzegu, ujrzeliśmy dwie grupy mężczyzn i kobiet, odzianych w przepyszne, ale dziwaczne stroje, na których żywe barwy rozmaitych piór walczyły o lepsze z blaskiem najdroższych klejnotów. - Pani - rzeki wicekról - jedną z tych grup składają sami Meksykanie. Ta piękna kobieta na czele - to margrabina Montezuma, ostatnia przedstawicielka wielkiego nazwiska, które nosili niegdyś władcy tego kraju. Polityka gabinetu madryckiego zabrania jej korzystać z przywilejów, które wielu Meksykanów dotąd uważa za prawowite. Jest za to królową naszych rozrywek; jedyny to hołd, jaki wolno jej składać. Mężczyźni drugiej grupy mienią się Inkami peruwiańskimi; dowiedziawszy się, że córka słońca wylądowała w Meksyku, przychodzą palić jej ofiary. Podczas gdy wicekról obsypywał moją żonę podobnymi grzecznościami, bacznie w nią się wpatrywałem i zdało mi się, że spostrzegam w jej oczach jakiś ogień, wybłysły z iskry miłości własnej, która od siedmiu lat naszego pożycia nie miała dotąd czasu się rozżarzyć. W istocie, pomimo całych naszych bogactw nie mogliśmy nigdy stanąć na czele towarzystwa madryckiego. Elwira, zajęta moją matką, dziećmi, zdrowiem - nie miała sposobności błyszczenia, podróż jednakże wraz ze zdrowiem powróciła jej dawną piękność. Umieszczona na pierwszym szczeblu naszego społeczeństwa, gotowa była, jak mi się zdawało, nabrać przesadnego wyobrażenia o sobie i objawić chęć zwracania na siebie powszechnej uwagi. Wicekról mianował Elwirę królową Peruwiańczyków, po czym rzekł do mnie: - Jesteś bez wątpienia pierwszym poddanym córki słońca, ale ponieważ wszyscy dziś przebraliśmy się, raczysz przeto aż do końca balu poddać się prawom innej władczyni. To mówiąc przedstawił mnie margrabinie Montezuma i złożył moją rękę w jej dłoni. Weszliśmy w zgiełk balu, obie grupy zaczęły tańczyć raz wspólnie, to znowu osobno, i wzajemne ich współzawodnictwo ożywiło uroczystość. Postanowiono przedłużyć maskaradę aż do końca sezonu, zostałem więc poddanym dziedziczki Meksyku, podczas gdy moja żona władała swoimi podwładnymi z ujmującym wdziękiem, który zwrócił na siebie moją uwagę. Muszę jednak opisać wam córkę kacyków, czyli raczej dać wam niejakie pojęcie o jej powierzchowności, gdyż nie byłbym w stanie słowami oddać tego dzikiego wdzięku i tego zmieniającego się wciąż wyrazu, jaki namiętna jej dusza nadawała jej twarzy. Tlaskala Montezuma urodziła się w górzystej okolicy Meksyku i nie miała wcale ogorzałej cery, jaką odznaczają się mieszkańcy nizin. Cera jej była delikatna jak u blondynek, choć ciemniejsza, a jej blask podkreślały czarne oczy podobne do klejnotów. Rysy jej, mniej wydatne niż u Europejczyków, nie były spłaszczone, jak to widzimy u ludzi z amerykańskich plemion. Tlaskala przypominała ich tylko ustami, dość pełnymi, ale zachwycającymi, ile razy przelotny uśmiech przydawał im wdzięku. Co do jej kibici, nic wam nie mogę powiedzieć, zdaję się całkiem na waszą wyobraźnię albo raczej na wyobraźnię malarza, który zamierzałby namalować Dianę lub Atalantę. Wszystkie jej ruchy miały w sobie coś szczególnego, przebijał się w nich gwałtowny poryw namiętności, hamowany z wysiłkiem. Spokojność nie wydawała się w niej spoczynkiem i zdradzała ciągły wewnętrzny niepokój. Krew Montezumów zbyt często przypominała Tlaskali, że jest urodzona do panowania nad szeroką częścią świata. Zbliżywszy się do niej, spostrzegało się naprzód dumną postawę obrażonej królowej, ale zaledwie otworzyła usta, wnet słodkie spojrzenie wprawiało w zachwyt i każdy ulegał czarowi jej słów. Gdy wchodziła w podwoje wicekróla, zdawało się, że z oburzeniem spogląda na równych sobie, ale niebawem wszyscy widzieli, że nie ma sobie równej. Serca pochopne do uczuć poznawały w niej władczynię i słały się jej do stóp. Tlaskala przestawała być królową, była kobietą i przyjmowała hołd sobie należny. Pierwszego zaraz wieczoru uderzył mnie ten wyniosły jej sposób myślenia. Wydawało mi się, że powinienem powiedzieć jej jakąś grzeczność, stosowną do charakteru jej przebrania i do godności pierwszego poddanego, jaką mnie wicekról zaszczycił, ale Tlaskala bardzo źle przyjęła moje oświadczenia i rzekła: - Korona balowa może tylko tym pochlebiać, których urodzenie nie powołało do tronu. To mówiąc rzuciła wzrok na moją żonę. Elwirę w tej chwili otaczali Peruwiańczycy i służyli jej na klęczkach. Duma i radość wprawiały ją w zachwyt; zawstydziłem się za nią i tego samego wieczoru mówiłem z nią o tej sprawie. Z roztargnieniem słuchała moich uwag i chłodno odpowiadała na moje oświadczenia miłosne. Miłość własna weszła do jej duszy i zastąpiła miejsce prawdziwego kochania. Upojenie, jakie sprawia kadzidło pochlebstwa, z trudnością daje się rozproszyć; Elwira coraz bardziej się w nim pogrążała. Cały Meksyk rozdzielił się na wielbicieli jej doskonałej piękności i czcicieli nieporównanych wdzięków Tlaskali. Dni Elwiry mijały na radości z powodzeń wczorajszych i na przygotowywaniu jutrzejszych. Z zamkniętymi oczyma leciała w przepaść rozrywek wszelkiego rodzaju. Chciałem ją zatrzymać, ale nadaremnie; ja sam czułem się popychany, ale w przeciwnym kierunku i daleko od kwiecistych ścieżek, po jakich stąpała moja małżonka. Miałem wówczas niespełna trzydzieści lat. Byłem w wieku, w którym uczucia mają całą świeżość młodzieńczą, namiętności zaś są w pełnym rozkwicie siły męskiej. Miłość moja, zrodzona przy kolebce Elwiry, na chwilę nie wyszła ze świata dziecinnych pojęć, umysł zaś mojej małżonki, karmiony szaleństwami romansowymi, nigdy nie miał czasu dojrzeć. Mój rozum nie o wiele ją wyprzedzał, wszelako tylem już był postąpił, że z łatwością mogłem widzieć, jak pojęcia Elwiry krążą wokół drobnostek, małych próżności, czasami nawet małych obmów, słowem, w tym ciasnym kręgu, w którym częściej słabość charakteru niż rozumu zatrzymuje kobietę. Wyjątki pod tym względem są rzadkie; sądziłem nawet, że wcale ich nie ma, ale przekonałem się, że jest inaczej, gdy poznałem Tlaskalę. Żadna zazdrość, żadne współzawodnictwo nie znajdowały przystępu do jej serca. Cała jej płeć miała równe prawa do jej przychylności i ta, która swojej płci najwięcej przynosiła zaszczytu pięknością, wdziękami lub uczuciami, najsilniejsze w niej obudzała zajęcie. Rada by była widzieć wszystkie kobiety obok siebie, zasłużyć na ich zaufanie i pozyskać ich przyjaźń. O mężczyznach mówiła rzadko, i to z wielką powściągliwością, chyba że szło o pochwałę jakiegoś szlachetnego uczynku. Wtedy wyrażała swój podziw szczerze, a nawet z zapałem. Zresztą najwięcej rozmawiała o przedmiotach ogólnych i wtedy tylko ożywiała się, gdy mówiła o pomyślności Meksyku i zapewnieniu szczęścia jego mieszkańcom. Był to ulubiony jej przedmiot, do którego wracała, ile razy zdarzała się po temu sposobność. Wielu ludzi zapewne gwiazda ich, a także sposób myślenia, przeznacza na pędzenie życia pod prawami tej płci, która musi rozkazywać, kiedy nie może być posłuszna. Bez wątpienia ja do tych ludzi należę. Byłem pokornym wielbicielem Elwiry, następnie uległym jej małżonkiem, ale sama rozluźniła moje więzy małocennością, jaką zdawała się do nich przywiązywać. Bale i maskarady następowały jedne po drugich i obowiązki towarzyskie, że tak powiem, przywiązywały mnie do osoby Tlaskali. Prawdę mówiąc, serce jeszcze więcej mnie przywiązywało i pierwszą zmianą, jaką w sobie spostrzegłem, był polot mojej myśli i wzniesienie ducha. Sposób mego myślenia nabrał więcej siły, wola - dzielności. Czułem potrzebę urzeczywistnienia moich uczuć w czynie i chciałem zdobyć wpływ na losy moich bliźnich. Prosiłem i otrzymałem posadę. Urząd mi powierzony oddawał kilka prowincji pod mój zarząd; spostrzegłem, że krajowcy gnębieni są przez Hiszpanów, i stanąłem w ich obronie. Powstali przeciw mnie potężni nieprzyjaciele, wpadłem w niełaskę ministerium, dwór zaczął mi zagrażać; stawiłem dzielny opór. Meksykanie mnie kochali, Hiszpanie szanowali, najwięcej jednak uszczęśliwiało mnie żywe zajęcie, jakie wzbudziłem w sercu ukochanej kobiety. Wprawdzie Tlaskala postępowała ze mną zawsze z tą samą, a może nawet z większą powściągliwością, ale wzrok jej szukał moich oczu, spoczywał na nich z upodobaniem i odwracał się z niepokojem. Mało do mnie mówiła, nie wspominała o tym, co czyniłem dla Amerykanów, ale ilekroć do mnie się zwracała, głos jej drżał, wyrazy tłumiły się w piersiach, tak że najobojętniejsza rozmowa toczyła się w tonie wzrastającej zażyłości. Tlaskala sądziła, że znalazła we mnie duszę podobną do swojej. Myliła się, jej to własna dusza przelała się w moją, dodawała mi natchnienia i prowadziła na drodze czynów. Mnie samego ogarnęły złudzenia o sile mego charakteru. Myśli moje przybrały kształt rozważań, pojęcia o szczęściu Ameryki przemieniły się w zuchwałe plany, rozrywki nawet stroiły się w barwę bohaterstwa. Ścigałem w lasach jaguary i pumy i w pojedynkę polowałem na te dzikie zwierzęta. Najczęściej jednak zapuszczałem się w dalekie wąwozy, a echo było jedynym powiernikiem miłości, z którą nie śmiałem się zwierzyć uwielbianej tajemnie kobiecie. Tlaskala odgadła mnie, ja także sądziłem, że zabłysł mi promyk nadziei, i mogliśmy łatwo zdradzić się przed oczyma przenikliwego ogółu. Na szczęście uniknęliśmy powszechnej uwagi. Wicekról miał ważne sprawy do załatwienia, które przecięły pasmo uroczystości, jakim on sam, a za nim cały Meksyk zapamiętale się oddawał. Przyjęliśmy naówczas spokojniejszy tryb życia. Tlaskala oddaliła się do domu, który posiadała na północ od jeziora. Z początku zacząłem dość często ją odwiedzać, nareszcie przychodziłem co dzień. Nie mogę wytłumaczyć wam zobopólnego naszego obejścia. Z mojej strony była to cześć posunięta prawie do fanatyzmu, z jej zaś - jak gdyby święty ogień, którego płomień podsycała żarliwie i w skupieniu. Wyznanie wzajemnych uczuć błąkało się nam na ustach, ale nie śmieliśmy go wymówić. Stan ten był czarujący, poiliśmy się jego rozkoszą i lękaliśmy się w czymkolwiek go zmienić. Gdy margrabia doszedł do tego miejsca, odwołano Cygana dla spraw hordy i musieliśmy do następnego dnia odłożyć zaspokojenie naszej ciekawości. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie